


Saliendo con amigos

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dads AU, F/M, M/M, Wally West is Alive, aparición de Lian Harper, jaydick, roy tiene una relación con donna, roydonna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: — ¡Pumpkin debemos de ganarles! —Profirió el arquero desde el suelo, donde se estaba revolcando con su pareja. Sin duda alguna ambos acabarían llenos de tierra y césped.—¡Vamos Baby Wing, anota!





	Saliendo con amigos

Los días en Star City eran sin duda alguna, soleados. Mucho que Haven, mil veces que Gotham. Y como no, era el día perfecto para realizar una parrillada.

Jason bebió de su lata de cerveza, para luego bajarla y continuar girando el sinfín de carne, costillas, salchichas, etc, en la barbacoa. Un grito de jubilo capto su atención y lo obligo a elevar la mirada.

No disimulo la sonrisa que se instalo en su rostro. Dick se encontraba jugando con Thomas, Lian y Roy, lo que parecía ser un juego de rugby –Improvisado y menos violento–, mientras que Donna ponía en un tablero borrable la cantidad de “anotaciones” que llevaba cada equipo. Obviamente, Thomas aún era más pequeño que la misma Lian que ya tenía doce años, por lo que Dick era quien más se lanzaba sobre Roy para evitar que tomara el balón y bueno… la pequeña Harper conmovida ante la ternura de su hijo, simplemente le entregaba la pelota y simulaba perseguirlo mientras este reía y gritaba.

— ¡ _Pumpkin,_  el objetivo es ganarles, no dejar que nos ganen! —Profirió el arquero desde el suelo, donde se estaba revolcando con su pareja. Sin duda alguna ambos acabarían llenos de tierra y césped.

—¡Vamos _Baby Wing_ , anota!

Suspiró, regresando la vista al asador y volviendo a tomar su lata. Aunque al levantarla notó que ya estaba vacía.

—¿Quieres otra? —Se encontró con con Wally West que se había movido rápido hasta llegar a él, brindándole una cerveza.

—Gracias. —La tomo y la abrió, dándole un sorbo.

—Su hijo está enorme.

—No lo ves hace meses, es claro que lo encuentres de esa forma.

—Ahora que estoy libre, tal vez pueda ir a verlo con Linda. Aunque… ha comenzado a parecer interesada.

—¿Huh?

El mejor amigo de su pareja le miro y con una risilla, rasco su nuca —Bueno… Roy ya tiene a Lian, y Donna es casi como su nueva madre; tú y Dick tienen a Thomas… y yo ya estoy en mi edad…

—¿Desea hijos? —El chico se encogió de hombros — ¿O eres tú el que lo desea? —No obtuvo respuesta, pues prácticamente pudo ver por el rabo del ojo como un proyectil se dirigía a ellos; por lo menos, Wally lo atrapo.

—Chicos, tengan cuidado donde lanzan esto. —Les regreso el balón a sus amigos y estos pidieron disculpas, ya que al parecer Roy por fin había atrapado la pelota y Dick en ansias de detenerlo, hizo que chocaran y el juguete saliese volando.

Jason suspiro y prosiguió con la carne, que prontamente fue poniendo en platos.

Sin duda alguna, se sentía bastante bien llevarse de confianza con los Titanes y pasar un día como personas normales.


End file.
